


If you burn, we burn together

by EllaYuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Chapter Related, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Lucy POV, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers for 534 and 535, Spoilers for the final arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Lucy’s thoughts as she suffers through rewriting the Book of END.





	If you burn, we burn together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: superdomo360 asked: Not sure if you're still active or not, but could you do Lucy's thoughts during chapter 534 and 535?

She remembers and she hopes and she writes and she wishes.

Words are disappearing one by one, quickly, Natsu’s live vanishing before her eyes bit by bit by bit, and she’s never done anything like this before, Script Magic isn’t really her thing, but _nothing_ is more important in this moment than writing and rewriting and making sure that Natsu is alright, that he's alive, that whatever horrible wounds he's just received are erased.

_Nothing_ is more important than making sure he doesn't disappear from this world. She doesn't think- no, she _knows_ she wouldn't be able to handle the loss. (A year was bad enough, but the rest of her life? Unthinkable. She can’t allow it.)

So she writes, every moment, every adventure, every annoyance and smile and tear and hurt. Every tiny little thing she can think of. She replaces everything with their story, with their life, with their essence, and hopes it's enough. As she tells Happy, she remembers it all, crystal clear. It has to be enough.

She doesn't expect the side effects, though.

(Though maybe she should have, no Books of Zeref is _ever_ without its traps. Zeref isn't that careless.)

It... _burns_.

(Of course. _Of course_ it burns.)

It starts in the hand holding the pen, and spreads, heat licking the inside of her every nerve, and the pain steals her breath, immobilizes her on the spot, and then has her falling to the ground in sheer agony.

She can hear the way Gray and Happy rush to her side, can feel the worry in their words, but she has to struggle to just _breathe_ against the fire blooming under her skin.

(This isn't Natsu's fire, it just _isn't_ , his fire wouldn't hurt her like this, she's sure of it. It hasn’t before. No, this is END'S. This is the demon's flame, Zeref's creation.)

It hurts like nothing has before, but she powers through it, grits her teeth and bears it, because it gives her an idea. It's foolish, perhaps, but it's all she has and she just has to save Natsu.

(He’s just a boy, with a smile like the sun, and the world would be so dreary without him in it. The demon has no place in this world of theirs, but she’ll make sure the boy survives.)

Happy sounds even more worried when he understands what she intends to do, but she can't lose even more of her concentration to properly reassure him. She knows he’ll understand.

Another wave of blistering heat crashes into her. It _burns_. Oh, how it burns.

And then, like a balm, cold wind envelops her and when she looks up, Gray is sitting next to her, understanding and supportive as ever, and she feels a little less burdened, having her friends here, helping her.

They can do this.

Together, they can get this done.

Together, they can save Natsu.

In spite of everything, they will. _She_ will.

And Lucy will be able to breathe properly again.  



End file.
